Gas turbine engines typically comprise a plurality of bearing compartments which support the spools of the engine with minimal friction. The tolerances for centering the bearing compartments may be very low. Centering the bearing compartments may allow for precise alignment and decreased friction of the spools. Struts which are coupled to the outer engine case may support and center the bearing compartments.